


Naughty

by Eopu



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eopu/pseuds/Eopu





	Naughty

“嘿，停在那！五米就是安全距离，你说得对，这是我的极限了。所以拜托不要再靠近了bro！”超级英雄的红蓝紧身衣被划开大大小小的豁口，他的腰侧和左肩的伤口正在向外渗血。  
Spiderman拉着蛛丝用一个后空翻躲开了攻击，“说实话我不记得咱们有什么过节？Mr.Flubber？或者你更喜欢被叫做绿色的口香糖？如果是那样的话，那么我会用May的意大利面做一百次祈祷，或者是JJJ的小胡子，总之我希望不要买到你的生产商的产品，永远不要。”  
绿色的外星生物像个沼泽怪物一样摇晃着站起，幸运的是他没有散发出垃圾堆的恶臭。然而比起各种从他半透明的身体中冒出来的武器，Peter现在更想念下水道的爬虫和老鼠。  
“认真的吗? 我现在应该拨打食品安全投诉电话了。 这不仅仅是卫生问题!你有想过当你嚼口香糖时被刀片割破舌头的感觉吗? "Spiderman将自己贴在墙壁上，脚掌贴着墙面俯视着发出奇怪叫声的生物。  
“不管怎么说，好消息是我们现在有材料为你盖一间牢房。”他从这堵摇摇晃晃的墙上跃起，发射蛛丝拉过几块钢筋和铁皮，用阴影笼罩了这个鼻涕怪，在他看着那双惊恐放大的空洞双眼时，又有一只匕首像子弹那样被发射了出来。  
“危险的游戏。”Spiderman侧身躲开，却还是被划伤小臂，他用蛛丝补好那个牢笼的最后一个缺口，拍掉了制服上的墙灰。“好吧，又一件战衣报废，我甚至还没来得及给它取名字。”  
但这东西要是再破上两分，纽约好邻居就会登上色情杂志的封面了，接着就是号角日报的炮轰，但Peter还不想丢掉这个饭碗，所以接下来他会把这块绿色橡胶交给神盾局。  
铁皮被敲击发出刺耳的响声，那怪物发出一种低沉的咆哮。  
“再见，Flubber，当然我希望不会。别担心，马上就会有人来接手。”

由于各种撩伤和刀伤以及不知道断掉几根的骨头，Peter 打消了自己回家的念头。很显然他需要一个地方处理伤口，并冲个热水澡。宾馆?噢不，那里花费太多了，他跳进那扇未关上的窗户，窗台上积了一层灰。空气里没有霉菌，腐烂食品或者是微生物的味道，地板上也没有血迹。Peter 现在可以肯定房子的主人没有回来过，并为自己上次的打扫感到庆幸。现在这里除了正常的灰尘以外是个令他比较满立的落脚点。  
当然他来这里的前提条件是他知道那个红黑色的雇佣兵远在澳大利亚赚大把的钱——毕意他在一个星期前才抱着Peter的手臂泪流满面地发表离别宣言。  
所以在这里住一晚上没什么大不了的，Peter在热水冲洗过肩膀上的伤口时皱了皱眉——毕竟Deadpool至少还有半个月才会回到这个安全屋。  
他在一个大箱子里翻找到一件稍微干净一点的文化衫，那上面印着彩虹小马，他不知道那个狂热爱好者是在哪个国家庆祝了一个有关独角兽的节日然后买了这样一件衣服。Peter皱着眉毛拉扯着尺码不合的上衣，这东西已经到他大腿了。至于衣柜？佣兵不会允许这种东西出现在他的公寓里，如果有，那也会因布满弹孔而作废。  
一切都再平常不过， 直到他用那条印着凯蒂猫的粉红色毛巾擦了擦头发。  
他可以保证他摸到的绝对不仅仅是自己的头发，而且这也并不是关于头发的问题。更确切的说，Peter的手指接触到了一对长着柔软绒毛的耳朵。他冲向浴室，看着墙上那面沾染着血迹的破碎镜子。  
fine，一对猫耳。  
真够老套的，Peter揉了揉那对褐色的耳朵，就像他的发色。奇怪的匹配功能。他打了个呵欠压下头顶翘起来的几束头发。这不值得他太多的好奇心，或许是因为果冻怪物的攻击，这个外星生物有着他自己的属性加成——但Peter完全不觉得这会跟猫咪有关。无论怎么说，反正不会是因为他今天吃的巧克力冰淇淋。他一点也不想了解这件事的前因后果，是否有别的副作用，至少现在他不会去了解。睡眠是首位。

Deadpool将手枪收进枪套，踩着一个人的手腕并无视了他发出的惨叫。  
“难以相信，你们有计时吗？这是第几天了？我是不是又提前了一周？”  
[一个月的任务期限对你来说就是狗屁。]   
{你的雇主不会扣你的钱吗傻大个？}  
“看看你们的问题吧，能够有哪怕一丁点的价值吗？这不是按小时收费的工作，我不干暑假工或者提供客房服务。还是说你们见过我为任何一个人花费了我一个月的、三十天的、七百二十个小时的时间？是的，除了spidey，我会为他用掉我生命的无数个小时，不要任何报酬的那种。现在我会回到纽约，等着小蜘蛛的电话。他总是会来找我的。”超强的自愈因子让他肩膀上的伤口已经愈合，他抠出右手手臂上的子弹，哼着歌拨弄传送腰带。  
[你现在一点也不dead了，或者是red，我得提醒你。]  
{是的，你的谷歌介绍正在变成一个穿粉红色制服的垃圾嘴炮玩意。}  
“我就知道你们总是懂我。我爱粉红色。”

“伙计们我觉得你们应该告诉我这不是我的梦境，或者你们应该打我一巴掌。我从没想过惊喜，或者今天是愚人节吗？九月份的愚人节？”Wade压低自己的声音，收回了武士刀，他在一秒钟前给自己放了点血。  
[很显然这不是，你刚给自己来了一刀。]  
{他说得对，而且我们不能给你一拳，虽然我很想。}  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘！你们得小点声，这会吵醒我们的睡美人的！”  
[事实上所有的声音都是你一个人发出来的。]  
男孩发出轻微的呼吸声，那件T恤因为他的翻身显得皱巴巴的，他白皙的腹部露了出来。更要命的是雇佣兵清楚地看到那些红色的细小伤口，以及他只穿了一条白色内裤的下半身，以及，年轻人头上的的猫耳。  
Jesus Christ.  
这可比他账户上新多出来的几万美元更能让他愉快。  
Wade脱掉自己的制服，头顶多出来一对耳朵在这个宇宙实在不值得他大惊小怪，更何况这能带来的百分百是好处，对于他来说。他清洗掉身上的血污顺便来了一发，他能看出Peter不久之前经历了一场恶战，所以即使他脑袋上顶着一对可爱到爆炸的、简直就是情趣用品的、不来一发简直就是浪费的猫耳朵，Wade也不会在他熟睡时把他叫醒然后做爱。好吧，他可不能保证，客观来讲，这有百分之六十七点五的可能性，虽然概率这种东西在他身上也是狗屁，但他将这当作一种仪式一样的东西，通俗一点来讲，是他事后推脱责任的借口。  
Wade穿着宽松的长裤，他在浴室看见了那条凯蒂猫的毛巾并露出了微笑。男孩的睡姿没变，但被子被踢到了床尾，那条白色的四角短裤也有下滑的危险，Wade靠近并小心地将被子拉到他的腰部。  
Peter在这时发出了彩虹棉花糖一样的呢喃，Wade保持着弯腰的姿势看着他被睫毛覆盖的惺忪睡眼缓缓睁开，迎接心脏的又一次猛冲和骤缩。Peter轻皱的眉毛舒展开，他用手背揉揉眼睛打了个呵欠，他头顶的猫耳抖了抖。这些动作让佣兵忍不住伸手去抚摸那对奇妙的耳朵，这让男孩发出哼声，主动将因为睡眠而温度较高的一侧脸颊靠上Wade的手心。  
Wade的心脏功能一定停止了，和他的大脑一起，所以他才会去亲吻Peter的嘴唇——在他承诺过后的五分钟之内。  
仍沉浸在睡眠中的Peter只是用手抵在Wade的胸膛上，他仰着脖子，Wade轻易地将舌尖伸了进去，舔过他的牙齿和上颚。他揉捏男孩颈后的软肉，压着他的脖子越吻越深，夺走他胸膛里的最后一点空气。Peter收紧的手指在Wade的手臂上留下红痕，他的舌头被搅动发出粘腻的水声，他觉得他的下巴已经酸了。分开时他的下嘴唇被轻咬着拉扯，他发出不满的哼声拉开距离大口喘气，面颊上的红色加深了。  
Wade将手重新移到他的猫耳朵上，他注意到在接吻时它们温顺的耷拉着，不时的抖动加速着他的安全底线的崩溃。  
“今天不行，Wade……”他的话被下巴处的抚摸传来的舒适打断，他不受控制地发出呻吟，“我是认真的，我需要睡觉……”而佣兵只是探索着所有适用于猫咪的伎俩会不会在这里生效。  
“你知道我能看见你亮晶晶的嘴唇和顺着你合不上的嘴巴流下来的唾液吗？如果是的话，那你会明白你现在很没有说服力。”  
Peter因为他灼热的呼吸而发抖，佣兵沿着他的脖子亲吻，在他被舔过一个伤口时刺痛的电流传递到他的大脑皮层。Wade安慰地舔舐，他尝到淡淡的铁锈味混合着他水果味的沐浴露，他用力在这片光滑的皮肤上留下一个咬痕，用舌头卷走那里的血珠，Peter发出颤抖的呜咽。  
“你打击了一个坏蛋对吗？或者一个外星人？你也因此有了猫咪的耳朵和尾巴？如果真是这样我可能需要向他表达谢意。”Wade的手揽住他的背部，描摹一节节分明的脊柱，他用手指感受这些优雅的突起，并逐渐向下直到他的腰窝和猫尾巴毛茸茸的根部。  
“等等，Wade！别碰那儿……唔……”强烈的电流几乎击碎他的中枢神经并抽走他最后一丝力气，他像一只猫那样弓起背部，并将手臂搭在佣兵的肩膀上，试图缓解这种让他呼吸骤停的悸动，那条深色的猫尾缠上佣兵的小臂，想要阻止他别的动作。  
Wade搂着男孩的腰将他拉近自己的胸膛，他将注意力转移到从那件大码的彩虹小马体恤中露出来的分明的锁骨和他剧烈起伏的胸口上。Peter急促的喘息声在他耳边放大，男孩的体温在升高，却还是无意识地将自己埋进佣兵温暖的怀抱，他的猫尾滑向佣兵的手腕轻轻磨蹭着。  
他从没有一刻如此渴望着他的亲吻和抚摸，对他来说这样强烈的感情太陌生了。这是如此不正常，他把这归结为因药物或者任何能令人上瘾的东西所造成的性冲动。  
Peter模糊地思考，他想这应该也是副作用？或者别的什么，但他现在不在乎。他只是用头顶蹭着男人的下巴，寻找他想要的。  
Wade的手指划过他的脊背，由此引起的火焰沿着他的脊柱燃烧他的理智和底线。当Peter将自己的嘴唇贴上Wade时，他可以确信这绝不是理所应当的事情。Peter用牙齿咬住佣兵干燥而温暖的嘴唇上小小的起皮，试探着轻合唇瓣吮吸他不平整的嘴唇，用舌尖舔过佣兵的牙齿。他闭着眼睛，眼睫颤动着，这蝴蝶扇动翅膀一样的微小力量却足以使Wade的心脏遭受猛烈的撞击。  
而当他们的舌头接触时，Wade收回自己被男孩小精灵一样的睫毛所吸引的注意力，他再次加深了这个吻，自然而然地夺回主导权，并扶着男孩柔韧的腰让他躺下来。  
Peter任由那只滚烫，布满疤痕的手抚摸他的小腹，他的顺从几乎让Wade撩开那件上衣的手指发抖。佣兵离开他红肿的嘴唇，用拇指揩掉他嘴角的唾液。  
“你看起来像红丝绒蛋糕，甜心，你的嘴唇就是那上面的红樱桃。”  
体恤被拉到他的胸口上，过大的领口滑下他的肩膀，Wade在他圆润的肩头印下一个吻，他的手放在男孩的裤腰上，坏心眼地拉着那层薄薄的布料让它拍打在男孩的腰上并发出清脆的响声。  
“啊……”Peter发出短促的尖叫，他的脖子和耳后快速地变红了，他立刻捂住了嘴，“你能跳过这些没必要的步骤吗？”他努力地保持声音的稳定。Wade笑着舔过他的锁骨，亲吻那些可爱的小伤口，“你不能叫它们‘没必要的’，当然如果你想切入正题……”  
Wade惊喜地发现Peter的身体在那些尚未结痂愈合的伤口被舔舐时忍不住地发抖，所以他不断地留下新的咬痕和齿印。他的嘴唇下移到男孩的胸膛，用柔软的亲吻瓦解最后的防线，他用手指划过男孩一侧的乳头，将那小东西按进浅色的乳晕，看着它在手指下变得坚硬并用指甲刮过表面。Peter软了腰，只能用颤抖的猫耳和晃动的尾巴来回应他。  
他将手掌覆上男孩挺翘的臀部，说真的，这是属于他的完美屁股，就像这样和他的手贴合。  
他肆意地用双手揉捏，感受着弹性极佳的臀部吸附着他的手指，在被按压下去后又快速恢复，留下浅浅的红痕。Peter的嘴唇间溢出喘息，他在更令人羞耻的呻吟声出口的前一秒咬住了Wade的耳朵。  
“聪明的男孩？但你不应该在我耳边发出这种闷哼的。”Wade用手臂支撑着上半身抬起头，他的手指已经深入到男孩的股缝，并浅浅地戳刺那个隐蔽的穴口，他能感觉到那里紧张的收缩。  
“现在是正餐时间。”他让Peter翻了个身，并压低了他的腰，这让那圆润的屁股完整地呈现出来。 Wade在他优美的腰窝上留下一个吻痕，接着亲吻了他的臀瓣，并发出响亮的声音。Peter双腿分开，用膝盖支撑着自己，他将发烫的脸颊贴在自己的手臂上，闭上了湿漉漉的眼睛。Wade抚摸他的腰窝和猫尾，享受着他敏感可爱的颤抖和细小的呻吟，拿过床头的草莓味润滑剂挤出大半，涂抹在男孩的后穴，伸进一根手指。  
“放松，我的男孩。”  
高温的内壁想要推拒异物，但这只是让它夹得更紧。Peter咬住自己的嘴唇随着手指的深入发出哼声，他的肩部肌肉绷紧，放缓自己急促的呼吸。Wade又伸入一根手指，他撑开了男孩紧致的穴口，甚至借着不太明亮的光线看到了湿润肛口里深红色的软肉。  
他跟脑子里的对话框进行拉锯，这让他没有立刻插入，尽管他下体已经硬的快炸了。  
但佣兵的动作变得粗暴了，他用三根手指快速进出着男孩脆弱的穴口，他弯起的指节不时顶到前列腺，却只能算隔靴搔痒。Peter因为猛烈的进攻塌下了腰，猫尾随着他的动作而摇晃，腰部不自觉地迎合着佣兵的节奏。  
滚烫的阴茎抵上被扩张得松软温暖的穴口，Wade毫无征兆地整根没入。Peter无助地向后仰起脖子，他眼角通红，手指抓紧了床单，强烈的快感让他发不出一点声音。  
Wade无法拒绝被紧致的肠壁包裹的刺激，他俯身亲吻了Peter修长的脖子，便握着他的腰开始一刻不停的操干。  
“你闻起来像草莓酱，尝起来也是。”  
Peter的猫耳完全耷拉了下来，看起来很委屈。他的背部皮肤发红，美好的曲线在体恤的遮挡下随着腰部的前后摆动时隐时现，在被性器的头部狠狠研磨过前列腺时，他彻底腿软了，这让他的腰部下降到一个可怕的弧度，他的双腿打颤，只能靠佣兵紧握他腰部的双手支撑。  
覆盖着疤痕的性器快速进出，不时带出肛口被摩擦成深红色的软肉。Wade偶尔会放慢速度，感受自己被男孩紧致的后穴一点点接纳，完全融入，看着透明的液体把男孩的穴口弄得反光，顺着男孩修长并且有着结实肌肉的大腿向下流，这时他总会满意地听见男孩甜丝丝的呻吟催促自己加速。  
男孩的棕色卷发垂下来贴在他的额头上，他脸颊潮红，呼吸被限制在狭小的空间之内，他清晰地听到自己的屁股被撞击发出的啪啪声，闻到那散发着草莓香精气味的润滑剂散发出的甜腻气息，伴随着他不时拔高的呻吟声，但他大多时候只是发出猫咪一样的呜咽。  
“Wade，这样太累了……啊……”他的话音未落，就被提着腰部向后拉起，佣兵让他的上半身靠在自己的胸膛上，性器进到一个可怕的深度，Peter的喉咙又一次发不出声音，无助地张大红肿的嘴唇露出粉舌齿尖，他睁大迷茫的双眼手指按压自己的小腹，他觉得他甚至能在自己平坦的小腹上感受到那玩意的形状。  
Wade在他的肩颈处留下吻痕，他刻意让鲜艳的蔷薇绽放在最显眼的位置，不管之后男孩会想什么办法遮挡这样的痕迹。他的手伸进体恤揉捏男孩发胀的乳头，用两根手指捏着顶部拉起，他舔舐男孩的耳后，鼻尖磨蹭那些调皮的小卷发，制造黏腻的水声。  
体恤下摆的布料磨蹭着Peter的阴茎并带来可耻的快感，佣兵十分大度地将拇指和食指圈成一个圈滑向了那得不到抚慰的头部，然后缓慢地用手指覆盖上柱身，他的手和自己挺动的节奏一样上下动作着，让自己凹凸不平的皮肤给男孩带来极致的快感  
“不……太多了……停下来……”  
男孩软软的声线无疑是火上浇油，Wade用另一只手从根部抚摸着那根缠着他小臂的猫尾巴，男孩的穴口在这时收缩着让他又加大了力度。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗？我的手完全比得上功能最全的飞机杯，你应该很荣幸能拥有这样的服务，宝贝。”  
Peter在一声拔高的尖叫之后射了出来，Wade用舌头卷走自己手指上的精液，并用手指打开男孩的滑腻的嘴唇捏住他的舌头。  
“不行！Wade，拿出去……唔……”  
他用手指搅动着在男孩嘴里掀起风暴，任凭透明的唾液顺着男孩的脖子滑下，留下湿漉漉的水痕。  
“为什么？我只是跟你分享你的草莓酱。”  
他不断亲吻男孩从体恤领口露出来的白皙的颈窝，并加快了挺动，一手揽着男孩的腰部避免他无力的下滑。他将手指从男孩的嘴唇间抽出，揉捏他被撞的滚烫发红的臀部，将那里也弄得滑腻腻的。Wade抓紧了那一半软肉，集中对男孩前列腺的攻击，这让他很快便溃不成军。  
Peter因再次射精而绞紧的内壁湿润并且温暖，佣兵沉重的呼吸加快，他将头埋在男孩的颈窝，张开嘴用牙齿留下一个齿印。他卷走血珠再次舔舐这个伤口。Peter像被剥夺了呼吸，他的脖子仰起，颈间的刺痛让他的瞳孔收缩，几乎失去知觉的穴口被凶狠地顶撞。他的背部贴着佣兵更加高温的胸膛，他甚至能感觉到他剧烈的心跳在他的耳膜处鼓动。  
Wade扣住了男孩的手指并抓紧，Peter模糊的意识已经不允许他再小心翼翼地收敛蜘蛛力量了，Wade觉得自己的手指大概已经被捏断了。他将自己埋得很深地射精，几乎抵到了男孩的胃。  
“你是最棒的甜饼干。”  
Peter疲惫地闭上眼睛，过滤掉佣兵滔滔不绝的废话，他不记得自己是不是告诉了Wade要做好清理，但他用双手环绕着佣兵的肩膀睡了过去，他的猫尾也亲昵地缠住他的手臂。  
Wade用手指拨开遮挡男孩眼睑的卷发，轻轻地在他的眼皮上印上一个吻。  
“晚安，my special boy.”


End file.
